Użytkownik:Kaciak/Bazgrolnik
Heh, nie chciałam sobie bałaganić profilu, więc oto jest! KACIAŁOWE TO DO * czerwiec 2014 - Rushikuna Ameteru Goreece: Meeting With The Gods * czerwiec 2014 - Lynx Rishia Coitchie Make a Splash * czerwiec 2014 - Harriette de Spike Dead Tired * czerwiec 2014 - J.H Mare Sweet Screams * czerwiec 2014 - Deidra Atropa Basic * czerwiec 2014 - Jade Nguyen Ghouls Sports * czerwiec 2014 - Jason Richky Coitchie Basic * czerwiec 2014 - Katherine Evans Black Carpet * lipiec 2014 - Ally Jormungand Picture Day * lipiec 2014 - Aset Ubasti Coffin Bean * lipiec 2014 - Jack Napier Basic * lipiec 2014 - Rushikuna Ameteru Day at the Maul * lipiec 2014 - Deidra Atropa 13 Wishes: Basic meh. =Felix Wyrm= Plik:Cytat1.png...Plik:Cytat2.png – ... Felix Wyrm – ... Osobowość Felix jest typowym cholerykiem. Bardzo łatwo ponosi się emocjom, co za tym idzie jest często drażliwy oraz niespokojny. Rzadko zdarza się by płakał, kiedy jednak już to robi (a najczęściej z powodu szczęścia lub smutnego zakończenia w filmie), zamiast łez z oczu uwalniają mu się małe płomyczki ognia. Oprócz tego, syn feniksa cechuje się wyjątkową impulsywnością. Nie ma takiego momentu, w którym przemyślałby zaistniałą sytuację i rozważył jej rozwiązanie, po prostu robi to co uważa za słuszne. Przez takie postępowanie nie zyskał sympatii wśród uczniowskiej oraz nauczycielskiej społeczności. Mimo tego, Felix to optymistyczna osoba. Uważa, że każdy dzień będzie lepszy od poprzedniego, nie może już być gorzej. Kiedy staje się poddenerwowany najczęściej liczy do dziesięciu lub pisze wiersze. Ma bardzo dobrą pamięć dlatego często odpowiada rymowankami, które poznał w dzieciństwie. Zainteresowania Wygląd Klasyczny potwór Feniks (gr. φοίνιξ (foinix), łac. phoenix) – mityczny ptak, uznawany za symbol Słońca oraz wiecznego odradzania się życia. Feniks – w tradycji okultystycznej demon, upadły anioł, markiz piekła. Znany również pod imionami Fejniks, Feneks, Phenex, Phoenix, Phoeniex i Pheynix. Rozporządza 20 legionami duchów. Przed upadkiem należał do Chóru Tronów. W Sztuce Goecji jest trzydziestym siódmym, a w Pseudomonarchii Daemonum sześćdziesiątym ósmym duchem. Rzekomo wyjawił królowi Salomonowi, że po upływie 1000 albo 1200 lat ma nadzieję powrócić na siódmy tron (w niebie). Miejsce pochodzenia Po czym go rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty * Plik:Cytat1.png... ''Plik:Cytat2.png – '...' Dead Drop Diary Relacje Rodzina Rodzice Jego rodzicami są Felicia Cry i Neville Wyrm. Po tym jak matka przygarnęła tak liczne stadko potworów, Felix miał do niej wielki żal. Poczuł się niechciany i odrzucony. Wszystko to jednak dogłębnie przemyślał, a następnie doszedł do wniosku, że duże rodzeństwo stwarza mu większą swobodę oraz możliwość wysługiwania się nowymi członkami rodziny. Ojca praktycznie nie znał. Wie tylko, że przed odejściem zażyczył sobie, aby jego syn miał po nim nazwisko. Felix ledwo kojarzy go ze zdjęć i wspomnień z wczesnego dzieciństwa. Rodzeństwo Felix ma liczne, acz adoptowane rodzeństwo. Zaliczają się do niego Lucas, Marina, Kashira oraz Simon. Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Miłość Kiedyś podkochiwał się w Jinafire Long, ale doszedł do wniosku, że smoczyca nie jest dla niego odpowiednią partią. Teraz szuka bardziej "oziębłej" dziewczyny. Wrogowie Nie lubi osób, które cały czas chodzą ze spuszczoną głową i nie cieszą się ze swojego (nie)życia. Uważa, że wszędzie można się doszukać pozytywnych aspektów. Zwierzę Felix ma dwójkę psów. Jeden z nich jest rasy Nowofundlandzkiej i nazywa się Peter Pan, drugi natomiast to Shiba Inu, i na imię mu Humpty Dumpty. Ich imiona pochodzą od angielskich rymowanek, które chłopak poznał za młodu. Relacje z innymi uczniami Ciekawostki * Postać podarowana przez Ryukkopra. =Elizabeth Boowie= Plik:Cytat1.png...Plik:Cytat2.png – ... '''Elizabeth Boowie' – ... Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Klasyczny potwór Duch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Jedno z artystycznych wyobrażeń ducha typowe dla kultury współczesnej. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę lub przemawiając, i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Miejsce pochodzenia Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty * Plik:Cytat1.png... ''Plik:Cytat2.png – '...''' Dead Drop Diary Relacje Rodzina Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Miłość Wrogowie Zwierzę Relacje z innymi uczniami Ciekawostki * Postać podarowana przez Queen Trefl. Kategoria:Kaciak